


Aneth Ara, Da'vhenan

by ParadiseIsntPerfect



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Implied spoilers, Spoilers, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseIsntPerfect/pseuds/ParadiseIsntPerfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Breach is closed for good, after the celebrations, the world must go on. And life must move forward, including the Inquisitor's. Inquisitor Atishavir Lavellan welcomes her child into the world, though someone important is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aneth Ara, Da'vhenan

**Author's Note:**

> There is a rather big spoiler implied in this work. Please do not read if you have not either finished the game or no longer care about being spoiled (I know I've been spoiling myself this whole time =P). I hope you enjoy!

Labor was not like anything she could have expected, despite having assisted in more than one births when she had still been her Keeper’s First, some day dreaming of being Keeper herself. Her baby was nearly in the world, his baby, and so many emotions were shoving their way through her heart that Atishavir wasn’t sure quite what she felt. She missed him, everything about him, but especially his smile, his laugh, the way he looked at her. She had been confused, hurt, determined, angry when he had gone, disappeared without even a goodbye; she still was, but now there was a steadiness to those feelings, a solidity to drive her perseverance. Other things would come first, but she had made a promise to herself the day Cole had suggested to her she might be pregnant. She would find Solas, somehow, someday, eventually.

Another scream rent the air and distantly Atishavir realized it was her screaming. But not a scream of pain the way soldiers dying in battle cried, nor one of anger. Perhaps it was perseverance? That was becoming the theme of her life these days. A ghostly hand squeezed hers while the other pushed sweaty hair back from her ink-painted forehead. Atishavir offered Cole a weak smile, one he returned, before she furrowed her brow to push again. The healers attending her didn’t seem to notice him, as they had ushered her other friends out when things first got underway. She was happy, though, that Cole made sure she could see him, could remember him, even if he was actively shielding himself from the others in the room.

"Almost there, Inquisitor!" said the older woman from between her knees, encouraging Atishavir with a reassuring smile. "Just a few more pushes, I’m sure, dear." Atishavir shut her eyes then, feeling the next contraction swell, and pressed her face against the hand Cole was holding on to. A push, a rush, and an infants mewling squall replaced her own cries in the air.

"Solas." It came out as a whisper, a plea, one only her spirit companion heard. He pet her hair again and she found his touch comforting and soothing.

"The little one greets the world. She is strong." Cole looks towards the infant, being dried by the healer. Atishavir follows his gaze, stretching to try and catch a glimpse of her baby.

"She…." Tears prick at her eyes, and Atishavir lets go of Cole’s hands as her child is finally placed into her arms. The little babe’s face is round and pink and her eyes are bright and open, the color of deep waters like most infants had, but there was something about those eyes. Atishavir was captivated by her daughter, caressing the full head of still damp hair lovingly. She felt Cole still beside her, as she also felt the healers retreat to the far side of the room to give her some privacy.

" _Aneth ara, emm’asha. Ma’arlath, da’vhenan, ma da’len. Ar ma’isala melava._ " She leaned forward, breathing deeply of the new baby scent of her child, a few tears slipping down her cheeks as her heart both soared with joy and ached for the presence of her child’s father. If only he had been here. Did he even know? " _Aneth ara_ , Samahl…" Atishavir had a guess, had pored over every note, every piece of information Solas had given to the Inquisition, had scoured her memory of him for anything that might fit into the puzzle that he was. She had a guess, but she wasn’t sure she was right. In any case, who else might she name her child after, after the journey it took to bring this little miracle into her life?

" _Aneth ara_ , Samahlfen."

Cole smiled and touched her shoulder. “A good name. She will grow, and it will grow with her. A little star to brighten cloudy faces.” Atishavir smiled at him through her tears, both happy and sad. Samahlfen shifted and turned her face towards her mother, a soft mewl on her rosebud lips.

Atishavir hoped that Solas did find her in her dreams, in the Fade. He hadn’t yet, not that she could tell, though he certainly could be watching her without her noticing. She wanted to tell him about their child, about how much she still loved him, about how he didn’t have to run or walk his path alone. Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Aneth ara, emm’asha. Ma’arlath, da’vhenan, ma da’len. Ar ma’isala melava. = Hello, my girl. I love you, little heart, my little one. I have needed you.


End file.
